


Of Chompers and Conversations

by MysticalAuthoress



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bravely Second Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family discussion, Fluff, Pets, takes place post Bravely Second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Yew walks in to find Magnolia and a new Chomper in their house. Chaos ensues, but so does the start of an important conversation.





	Of Chompers and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bravely Default/Second! 
> 
> Author note: This fic is a Secret Santa gift for none other than Yewyaraki! One of their requests was to have something involving Yew/Magnolia that could be (but didn’t necessarily have to be) shippy and could be about anything involving them! If you know me, I generally A. Don’t write the protagonist characters from the games as main characters in my fanfics and B. I definitely DON’T write M/F ships all that often, so I figured it would be a fun challenge to try out! Yewyaraki, if you’re reading this, I hope you enjoy reading this fic! 
> 
> Warning: Bravely Second spoilers, established YewxMagnolia, discussion of having a family, takes place post Bravely Second.

“Magnolia?”

“Yes, Yew?”

“Why do we have a Chomper in the house?”

Magnolia looked up from the little Chomper squirming on her lap to see her fiancé Yew walk in.  

Sure, the Chomp-worshipping Owl person was terrifying, but Chompcraft and Chompers themselves? _Absolutely adorable._

Was it weird that they came out of nowhere? Probably. But it wasn’t like they were trying to destroy the world, and they always ran away during a fight, so…

“I caught the Chomper.” Magnolia chuckled, looking down at the little Chomper in her lap. She just fastened a bow over its head that she made herself, to make said Chomper look cute. The blue bow contrasting with the Chomper’s green and yellow skin was kind of stylish, in her opinion. “He was trying to eat the garden, and I had to stop him, but then I realized he was all alone and so I figured we could adopt him.”

“Uh.”

“I know it’s sudden, but I hope you don’t mind?”

“Magnolia, I, well…”

“Please?" She gave him pleading doe eyes as she asked. Yew usually fell for them.

And fell for them, he did.

"I suppose we can, for now. What could go wrong?"

* * *

 

To answer Yew's question: _Everything_ that could possibly go wrong, went wrong.

Magnolia and Yew found themselves trying to teach the Chomper the following: Potty training, eating from a designated dish and not the gardens surrounding their shared manor in Gathelatio, not randomly biting just anyone or anything he or she saw, etc.

"This is going to be just like having our first child, isn't it?" That was what Magnolia asked. She just finally got the Chomper to go to sleep, placing it on the little (cat bed?) Chomper bed. They'd decided the Chomper was best to sleep in the living room, as it somehow snored loudly enough to wake them up in the middle of the night otherwise.

Yew's cheeks reddened as he sat up on the couch, looking up from the book he was reading. "The Chomper's our...our child?"

_"Mais non!_ Not our actual child!" The Ba'al Buster felt her own face flush as she looked to her fiance. Sure, they were going to get married in the next little while, but the subject of children itself was something they never really discussed (mainly because they were so busy with wedding planning right now on top of reforming the Crystal Orthodoxy). "I-I was thinking...some of the things we have between maybe having a child in the future and our little Chomper. They're similar in the fact that we have to teach her everything."

"Like potty training?"

She laughed. "Including potty training, _oui."_ She moved to sit down on the couch beside him, still smiling. "But at the same time...does the Chomper remind you of someone, or is it just me?"

Yew took a moment to stare at the sleeping Chomper, hearing its tiny snores. "The way it's curled up reminds me of Master Kamiizumi's cat Tsubaki. He kind of purrs."

"Ah. that wasn't who I was thinking of, but you have a point." Both of them had run to Kamiizumi for help on 'how to take care of a Chomper.' Given the Swordmaster's experience with cats as opposed to Chompers, however, there was only so much he could do (much to Yew and Magnolia's initial frustration after they'd adopted said Chomper).

"Who were you thinking of?"

"Edea.” Magnolia chuckled, looking into her fiance’s eyes. “I mean, our little Chomper does eat a lot, doesn’t he?”

Yew couldn’t help but laugh. “True.”

There was an awkward pause that fell between them. And then.

“Hey, Magnolia?”

“Yeah?”

“After we get married and all, uh…do you want kids?”

There was another moment of pure awkward silence that ensued, before Magnolia bit her lip.

“Well…I guess I never really thought about that.” She finally managed, running a hand through her own hair. “I’m happy we’re getting married and all, but we’ve been so occupied with both planning our wedding and working on reforming the Orthodoxy that something like this slipped my mind.”

Yew scratched the back of his own head, feeling his face flush a little. “I guess what I mean to say is…do you want to have a _family?”_

“Family?”

She recalled Yew telling her of the awkward dinners he had with his own family, back in the day. And Magnolia herself knew she missed her own family from the Moon.

“I know I’d like a family.” She managed. “And I guess you want one?”

“Yeah. But, um,” He blushed even more, “I mean, if you wanna wait, I’m fine with waiting!”

“I think that’s what I want to do, too. _Wait_ , that is.” Magnolia giggled at Yew’s blush, even though she herself started blushing by now. “There’s a lot I want to do, and…I mean, we could do it with a child by our side, but…”

“It would be slightly more complicated.” Yew chuckled sheepishly.

“Yes.”

Magnolia felt awkward, and she was pretty sure her fiancé felt just as awkward about how the topic was so suddenly brought up.

But did it feel needed to talk about? Yes. She betted they’d have more conversations about this, but this was a start. A well needed start. At least they knew they didn’t want to rush straight into having a family yet, at least they had some sort of common ground.

“Magnolia?”

She looked to her fiancé, breath catching in her throat. “Yeah, Yew?”

“Whatever happens with the future…all I know is that I want to spend it with you.” He managed, looking into her eyes.

Magnolia couldn’t help but smile back at him, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it.

“I think I want the same, Yew.”

A kiss sealed the end of the night between them—one full of hope for each other, for the future.


End file.
